The Truths and Other Lies
by Magnus The Wolf
Summary: Stand alone tribute story . Emma has a secret admirer. Rated K for some femslash.


Relation to other stories: Stand Alone.

Disclaimer: Characters aren't owned by me, just appearing in my story featuring the characters of Mutant X.

Summary: Emma has a secret admirer and wonders who it might be. I got this idea from a real life experience and other "story" I have written and wanted to write a new one somewhat different and decided why not make it a Mutant X story cuz I thought it seemed to fit the characters so here it is.

Written by LT Magnus

**The Truths and Other Lies**

Emma held the shocking paper between her fingers as she read the sweet words upon it. She was shocked to learn that one of her fellow teammates and friends was in love with her. The more of the poem she read the more shocked she became. How could she not have picked up on such a strong love from the author of this poem? It was so full of love and emotion she couldn't believe it. She loved it so much she contemplated dating whoever wrote it, no matter who it was. She knew all her friends loved her because she felt it everyday. But love like this was coming as somewhat of a surprise to her.

She smiled and blushed as she set the note down on the table and fell back into the chair. She didn't know if the action was caused by the long day she'd had or the poem that had made her weak in the knees.

She wondered who could have written it. Who would leave the typed poem unsigned on the computer desk like that? She thought of her friends and contemplated who'd authored the beautiful work of literature. Was it Brennan? She knew he liked poetry and thought him a good potential suspect. She wondered if he loved her that much but wasn't sure if it seemed to fit. She doubted Brennan but wasn't about to totally dismiss the possibility.

She turned her thoughts to Jesse. She could imagine him sitting at the computer typing the poem and feeling too shy to give it to her. Jesse seemed like the most feasible suspect to her. She just didn't understand why he wouldn't have given it to her. She wondered if maybe he'd left it there on purpose she she'd find it. But if that was the case she didn't understand why he hadn't signed it. Did he expect her to know it was from him and approach him about it? What if she did and it turned out he hadn't written it at all? What if he did write it and never meant for her to discover it? What if she scared him away by asking him about it? She thought about her feelings for Jesse. Did she even love him in that way? Did she think she ever could? She always loved him as a friend but had she really ever thought about what would happen if they got together? She felt uncertain as her mind started to trail off into different directions.

Adam! It suddenly occurred to her that Adam could be behind the piece that had moved her so much and touched her so deeply. He was always very sweet towards her. She never really thought of Adam as a potential love interest. As she continued pondering her suitors it didn't occur to her that Shalimar had entered the room.

"Hey, Em, what's up?"

"Oh, hey Shal, just tryin' to solve a mystery," Emma answered as she looked up from the chair.

"What, why Pauley Shore is famous?"

"No, I think this one has an answer," Emma replied and stood from the chair. She picked up the poem and handed it to Shalimar. "I found this poem sitting by the computer when I came in. It's made out to me but it's not signed. Who would do that?" Emma asked as she searched Shalimar's eyes for an answer. Shalimar looked up from the poem and handed it back to Emma.

"It's good. You've obviously got a fan."

"Yeah," Emma agreed, "but who?"

"I don't know. Who do you want it to be?"

"That's a good question. I don't know, I've never really thought about it before." She knew she was lying to herself and Shalimar. She'd thought about dating the feral many times and had to admit the thought of it made her very happy.

"But you like it?" Shalimar probed further.

"Yeah," Emma answered as a smile took over her beautiful face, "I love it. I think I'll go out with whoever wrote it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. At least go out with them once. If they feel this way about me and wrote something this beautiful for me, I can't say no to at least giving it a try. Who knows what I'd be missing out on if I didn't."

"I agree," Shalimar said and reached out to touch Emma's shoulder. "So how do you plan on finding out who wrote it?"

"I don't know, but I have ways," Emma grinned at Shalimar. "But I don't wanna result to that. I think I'll let them come to me when they're ready."

"Well, good luck," Shalimar smiled as she turned to leave the room.

After an hour of pondering to herself silently, Emma sat in the chair wishing her secret love would just reveal themselves. She contemplated whether or not to use her powers to discover their identity. She could find out who'd written it and not tell them she knew. She hated the suspense that had moved itself so suddenly into her heart.

"Still up?" Shalimar's voice called as she entered the room.

"Yeah," Emma sighed, "I don't think I'll get to sleep any time soon."

Shalimar smiled as she made her way over to stand in front of Emma in the chair. She looked down and noticed she was still holding the poem in her hands.

"Still thinkin' about the mystery lover?"

"Yeah, driving myself crazy. I wish they'd tell me who they are so we could see if something would work between us."

"What if it's Adam?"

"Well," Emma thought for a moment feeling somewhat taken off guard at the question, "then I guess I'd go out on a date with him." Shalimar smiled at the thought of Emma and Adam together. Emma grinned and gazed up at the look on Shalimar's face.

"What?" She questioned at the face the feral made. Shalimar chuckled softly.

"Nothin'."

"Uh huh." Emma smiled and rolled her eyes at the feral.

"Well," Shalimar began as she shifted her gaze to the floor then back to Emma, "what if I wrote it?" There was a striking silence that surrounded them immediately after her words. Emma was shocked Shalimar had even said that though she knew in her heart she desperately wished it so.

"Um…," Emma began as she was unsure of what to say. If she said no, she knew she'd not only be lying but she'd probably insult the feral, which she would never want to do. If she said yes she'd date her, she was unsure of how Shalimar would react.

Shalimar was about to tell Emma that her question was meant to be rhetorical but her mouth wouldn't open to allow for the words to pass. She knew she wanted an answer from the psionic and hoped it would be the one her heart had been longing for.

"I guess…," Emma began softly, "if you wrote it, I'd…give you a fair chance too." Emma looked back to Shalimar's eyes so she could judge her reaction.

"Really?" Shalimar questioned as she tried not to sound too excited. "That would even be a possibility?"

"Yes," Emma answered. She paused as she questioned if she should inquire further. "Did you…write it?"

"Oh, no," Shalimar answered not trying to do so too quickly.

"Oh." Emma hoped disappointment didn't come through in her voice.

"Did you…want me to write it?"

Emma thought about the question not wanting to give away her hearts true intentions.

"No," Emma replied trying not to sound offensive towards the feral.

"Ok, well, do you think you can give me a hand with my furniture?"

"Now?" Emma asked not understand Shalimar's strange request.

"Yeah."

"Well, sure."

Emma stood up and followed the feral into her bedroom. As she entered the room she quickly became confused as she found the lights had been dimmed down and candles shone bright from a small table in the center of the room.

"What's going on?" Emma questioned as she stepped over to the table with two chairs on each side. She looked upon it to see wine glasses and two covered dishes. She turned to see Shalimar lock the bedroom door and face her again to flash a sexy grin. Shalimar stepped towards Emma and took her hand to lead her over to the chair. Emma sat down as Shalimar took the seat across from her. Shalimar opened her mouth in preparation to speak and paused for a second.

"Emma, I wrote you that poem. And it was just a beautiful mistake that you found it."

Emma starred at the feral who held her hand as she found herself at a loss for words. She couldn't remember ever being so happy in her entire life. She smiled sweetly over to Shalimar, putting the ferals' mind at ease.

"I'm glad it was you," Emma finally allowed herself to answer.

"I had one hand written I was gonna give you but I guess I took too long."

"Let's not talk about that now," Emma smiled and leaned forward allowing their mouths to meet and communicate their long unspoken love.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," Shalimar offered as their kiss came to an end. "I never meant to. I always loved you and I never lied to myself about that."

"Well, thanks for letting me in on it," Emma smiled as she slowly kissed the lips of her new found love.

The End


End file.
